


Goodwill

by mergatrude



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://month-of-june.dreamwidth.org/">Month of June</a> challenge on Dream Width.  Spoilers for the Pilot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Month of June](http://month-of-june.dreamwidth.org/) challenge on Dream Width. Spoilers for the Pilot.

It's the way he flips Byron's hat onto his head that decides her. Her instincts have always been good; she knows that he's an appealing young man who has done what he has to, and that he'd rather use charm than any of the less couth ways of achieving his ends. Byron was a charmer too, but he was sharper, and harder, because he had to be.

She knows Neal has told her maybe one tenth of what's happened to him, but she, too, is smarter than she lets on, and is saddled with less ego. He's an attractive puzzle, and at her age she has plenty of time to figure him out.

He looks good in Byron's old suit. And he flips the hat just like Byron used to.


End file.
